warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feathertail
Concerns * Could use some more quotes * Ensure book appearance lists are 100% complete, including "Manga" [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) * History needs to be completed ♪ Ba ♫ 22:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) * Categories need to be corrected [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) Affiliations Does StarClan count as an affiliation? Wolf787 22:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) : No, I don't think so. If so, why wouldn't Thunderstar be listed as a StarClan cat? Blackstar78 22:59, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :: I don't think they ever confirmed that Thunderstar in in StarClan.--JayfeatherTalk 23:01, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Alright, then, Silverstream for instence. Why is she not listed as a StarClan cat? Blackstar78 23:06, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::: We've never established whether or not to include StarClan. Even though that would be a tremendous spoiler in , it'll be brought to discussion sometime soon.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 23:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Eu, it would be too much of a spoiler. Blackstar78 23:25, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Acually, it was proved Thunderstar is a StarClan cat... Project Characters has decided that StarClan and The Place of No Stars do not count as affiliations. Whitestorm17 21:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) @Jayfeather Actually, in the prologue of one of the books (can't remember which one) it shows the four original leaders in starclan talking. Emberstarfireclan 12:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Tense? Should the History sections be written in past or present tense? I've noticed that there is some inconsistency here (see the Midnight section in particular) Which should it be?--Sandy 13:56, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Present. Whitestorm17 21:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Mate? Should we say that Crowfeather was her formal mate? --Spottedwing 01:59, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think so. They just had a crush on each other. They weren't "official".Sandwich989 02:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I don't like Fethertail. Yah, I don't like feathertail either and no, Crowfeather is NOT her mate as sandwich said it was just a "crush" there was no "Mating" (sleeping close together in the book lol) involed....=) Ok, a little to much imfo. Either take it to the forums, or take it to another site--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 00:44, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think they should be counted as mates because after the mountains they definnatly would've mated. They were sleeping closely and they were going to continue seeing eachother after the journey and they loved eachother and wopuld have been mates but she died. Feathertail is my favorite charecter and she rules.Artimas Hunter 19:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Yeah, I guess we could put something like, Mate: Feathertail (Formerly) or something like that. But I still don't know, I mean I know that they loved each other, but nobody ever called them mates. Cuz like Spottedleaf and Firestar. If Spottedleaf had never been killed by Clawface I'm sure that they would have found some way to be together. But she did die, and yet they were never counted as mates.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Besides, you don't have to have kits to be mates. I agree with Snowfall. We could put formly or something. They would have become mates and there would be no Leafpool and it would have been a happier place. Go Feathertail and Feathertail and Crowpaw FOREVER!!!!!!Artimas Hunter 19:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter I posted it on PC and I think they decided that we will put Mates: Crowfeather (Formally) and vice versa on his page. And all the other pages with couples like that.Artimas Hunter 22:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter kit pic just in case anyone wants to know, i'm working on feathertails kit picture.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :This doesn't need to be put here. It is common knowledge that PCA takes care of images and anyone who is wondering about images not yet done should go there. ✐SaNdY 16:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Shouldn't she have an alt kit pic with amber eyes? Because in Rising Storm ~when the Thunderclan cats went to Riverclan to flee the fire~ Graystripe told Fireheart that he had some kits he wanted him to see. Feathertail and Stormfur (kits then) were mentioned with amber eyes as they burst out of the nursery to see their father.Emberstarfireclan 13:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Dying Warrior? In Warriors: The new Prophecy: Midnight ''(or moonrise, not like I remember), Midnight the badger said there would be a dying warrior at the great rock. Was it supposed to be Feathertail? After all, she did die in Moonrise. I don't see how that has anything to do with the great rock. It could've not been Feathertail. But if it wasn't Feathertail, then who was it? Feathertail died after fighting Sharptooth. She may have been the dying warrior. I don't know who it could have been. When they were going to fourtrees (destroyed), I wondered who was going to die. No one died, and that made me think ''Could it have been Feathertail? ''Someone please explain this to me. 'Dawnfur' Well, I suppose it could have been. But, this is really a discussion that should be continued at the forums [[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?]] 03:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't the dying warrior a Star Clan warrior? So how could it be Feathertail, since she's still in Star Clan during The Fourth Apprentice?Hollytail loves Hollyleaf! 01:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I heard it was Graystripe? AppleDapple :3 02:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Graystripe is still living, though, so that can't be right...Hollytail loves Hollyleaf! 01:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, when he came back in The Sight he was dying I think. AppleDapple :3 03:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't Feathertail. The 'Great Rock' Midnight spoke of was Highstones. She doesn't know the territory like the Warrior Cats do, so she called it the Great Rock. Like Hollytail said, the dying warrior was a StarClan warrior. It was a shooting star that flew off in the direction of the lake. And AppleDapple, when Graystripe comes back in ''The Sight ''he isn't dying, where in the world did you get that idea?--Dragonfrost 00:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) As long as it hasn't been confirmed, we can't add it to the article. I doubt it was Feathertail though. Whitestorm17 21:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sandstorm This is actually about Feathertail and not about Sandstorm but in The Darkest Hour, doesn't Firestar make Sandstorm one of Feathertail's mentors because Mistyfoot doesn't know anything about ThunderClan territory?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Sandstorm was an official mentor but she helped Mistyfoot to go around the territory. I don't think Sandstorm should be listed as her mentor though. --LuckflightHappy St. Patty's Day! 16:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. She wasn't appointed in a ceremony and wasn't seen training but I think she helped for some. Maybe we could add *Mistyfoot *Sandstorm (partially) ? --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 18:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) We usually add temporary mentors to pages (like Dustpelt mentoring Sorreltail when Sandstorm went to SkyClan), so I don't see why we shouldn't list her, as long as you can provide a citation. insaneular Talk 21:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll go find it. I know it's in Darkest Hour somewhere.... Oh! Here it is, page 202.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 16:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) 'kay, I'll add it insaneular Talk 17:20, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't agree, because Sandstorm never was a temperary mentor for Feathertail! All Firestar had Sandstorm do was show Mistyfoot around the territory. Does that really count?Hollytail 18:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) No, i just re-read that part of the book, and all Firestar asked her to do was, have her show Mistyfoot the best places to hunt and just around so all she did was technicly supervise. Quote from the book: "I... I wanted to ask you if you'd help Mistyfoot with Featherpaw's training. I can't think of any cat who would be better." This is Firestar speaking to Sandstorm about it. Quillflight (talk) 22:01, May 25, 2017 (UTC) The Tribe of Endless Hunting- Citation Hey, I added The Tribe of Endless Hunting to her Post-Death section but I don't have the books to reference it. Could somebody work on that? It should be in either Starlight or Outcast. It needs to be Feathertail in The Tribe of Endless Hunting '''not in StarClan. Just reference it when you find it, and post a message here that you have. Whitestorm17 21:37, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Please do not remove this section. Whitestorm17 14:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Question I have a question. When was her name first mentioned? Was it in Forest Of Secrets? 04:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I thought they didn't mention her name until either Rising Storm or A Dangerous Path...? 14:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.... I don't think it was until Rising Storm, but it would be could to get a confirmation on that. 01:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Whitestorm, I think it's Rising Storm because on Graystripe's page, Featherkit is first mentioned, which probably means Graystripe didn't name his kits until Rising Storm even though they were born in Forest of Secrets. 00:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pale gray? Everytime someone describes her, she's described as a tabby. But in the allienges she's "pale gray she-cat with blue eyes". Should we make an alternate warrior pixart for her? No. Hawkfrost, for example, was described in every allegiance as a brown tom. He doesn't have an alternate simply because he is a brown tom, just with darker stripes. Same goes for Feathertail. 01:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Silver or Light Gray? Alright, I'm confused. She has described as identical to Silverstream, and in ''Moonrise'' she's a silver tabby. But her page says a light grey tabby, which she has described as a couple of times. I've noticed that light grays and silvers don't exactly look the same, so which one is she? This doesn't concern her charart, just her description. Should it be silver or light/pale grey? 10:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hm. Good question...I'll go look in my book collection. - 'UN ' 15:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail should have not died. She needs a Starclan version.... sooo yeah. 23:31, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :PCA is aware of this fact. We're making the StarClan images as fast as we can. Main quote Though this might just be my opinion, should we change Feathertail's main quote to something that isn't all lovey dovey, such as what she says to Bramblestar when giving him his life? Xx♠Za☺Blitz♠xX 03:46, December 5, 2014 (UTC) >.< The new art of Feathertail looks so cute! >< (talk) 19:29, February 2, 2019 (UTC)